SMSTSS 31: Sailor Moon no Jutsu!
by ocramed
Summary: In the aftermath of the invasion of Konohagakure, Usagi Tsukino, the Otokage of the Hidden Sound Village, faces a new threat! SM x Ranma Half and Naruto! A limited story.


**SMSTSS 31: Sailor Moon no Jutsu! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, MK and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, limited story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place after "Path of the Shinobi".**

**Author's Note: I'm not taking this story very seriously, as you will soon find out. As always, C&C are welcomed. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

_The pain that was Pain was over, and a new day was upon Konohagakure, located in Hinokuni Prefecture, Hokkaido, Japan. Strangely, in spite all the damage and fighting that were increasing in frequency in the so-called "Shinobi Countries", there was a lack of concern to investigate what the Go Kamisora Gama—the name of the governing body that oversaw the shinobi clans and organizations—has been up to lately. Then again, the lack of interest to do anything was because of one particular person…_

"Oh, what a beautiful day, everyone!" sang Lady Usagi Rantsu, aka "The Orochimaruko", as she stood on top of the head of the Fourth Hokage's monument. "Isn't it great?"

"NO!" yelled the villagers below, as work continued on the rebuilding of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Really, you have to be a bit more sensitive about what just took place, Lady Rantsu," said Shizune, as she held Ton-Ton the Piglet in her arms. "People died you know."

"Oink!" nods the piglet.

"But, they were also brought back to life," Usagi said defensively. "And besides, dying is NOT a big deal."

"Oh, really?" said Kakashi Hatake, as he continued to read his book, while sitting underneath. He was taking a break from his training regimen…

"No, it's not, Kakashi-kun. Take me, for example. I've died many times, and I've turned out fine."

"Ha!" said a familiar voice.

All eyes turned towards a busty, middle aged woman with long, red hair that went down to her back before splitting into a pair of twin, thick pigtails.

"Lady Tsunade, you're up!" Shizune said, as she walks up to the woman.

"That's not Lady Tsunade, Shizune," Kakashi said, as he turns a page of his novel.

"Really?"

"Really," Ranma-onna replied. "I told you, I'm not Tsunade…I think."

"Then, how did this happen?" Shizune asked.

"Probably thanks to our bond," Ranma-onna said. "Because of that, our essences merged during the fight with Pain…"

Ranma-onna's image changes to that of an older, black haired man with long hair that ends in a thick, long pigtail.

"Just like I'm not really Jiraiya," Ranma said. "And, like with Tsunade, Jiraiya's essence merged with me, only it's with my male essence."

Kakashi raises his only visible eyebrow, as if to question what he meant.

"You know what I mean, Kakashi," Ranma said, as he folds his arms.

"So, how do you feel?" Shizune asked.

"It's like I hear voices in my head," Ranma said. "You know, like whispers…"

Pause.

"And for some reason, I want to hit myself for wanting to peek into the lady's side of the public bath…"

"Well, on the plus side, the Leaf Village's legendary 'Sannin' are together, so to speak," Kakashi said.

"Small comfort," Ranma said.

"But, at least we have something in common, Ranma," Usagi said, as she snuggled against her husband.

"Screwed up lives?"

Before Usagi could retort, an animated falcon, swoops over and drops a scroll into Ranma's hand.

"Huh," Ranma said, as he looks at the seal, before he opens up the scroll.

"That 'bird' is Sai's creation," Kakashi said, as he looks up from his reading.

"What is it?" Usagi asked, as she sees her husband scanning the contents of the scroll.

"Looks like Elder Danzo has formally called a meeting for the village council members to assemble," Ranma said.

"He's only doing it because Tsunade…is gone," Usagi said with a sigh.

"But she isn't, is she?" Shizune said. "I mean, you are her, and she is you."

"Danzo could claim that because Lady Tsunade is a part of Lord Ranma, then she is effectively dead, similar to what Orochimaru has done to others, when he takes over bodies."

"Well, I better get over there," Ranma said, as he faces the destroyed village. "And I better check on with Akane and the others."

"You'll do that, while I check on Naruto and the kids," Usagi said with a nod. "Ta…"

With that, the Orochimaruko leaps into the air, and flies away. Flying was not a new ability to anyone, since learning how to fly using chakra control was a prerequisite of becoming a Jonin, although the occasional talented Chunin and rare Genin shinobi has the opportunity to master flight.

"Well, I better get out of here, too," Ranma said, as he turns to leave.

"Wait, Lord Ranma," Shizune said.

"Yes?"

"If…if it's possible, can you stop by my office, so we can, you know, chat?" Shizune said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ranma asked.

"I…I miss Lady Tsunade, and, well…"

"Consider it done," Ranma said with a broad smile. "For you, I'll assume my female guise when I see you next time."

"Thank you," Shizune said.

"Oink!" Ton-Ton replied as well.

"Huh," Ranma said with a jovial smirk. He then turns towards Kakashi.

"Yo, when I'm done with my meeting, I'll want to chat with all ANBU, past and present, about beefing up security around here."

"Uh-huh," Kakashi said, as he resumes his reading.

"Huh," Ranma said, as he places his index and middle finger on his fingers, and activated the "Instant Transmission Jutsu", a variation of the ki-based "Instant Transmission Technique". "Be seeing you…"

With that, Ranma was gone.

"Do you think Lord Ranma will become the new Hokage?" Shizune asked.

"Who knows?" Kakashi said without looking up. "But if Elder Danzo called a council meeting, you know that he's going to make a play at the title…"

Meanwhile, near the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village, kunoich Sakura Haruno was arguing with a rival to Sasuke Uchiha's heart…

"I don't know what Sasuke sees in you 'Sound Ninjas'," Sakura said. "He's NOT yours!"

"Oh, really, 'pink hair'?" said a red-haired kunoichi named Karin Kusano, formerly from the Village Hidden in the Grass, as she adjusts her horn-rimmed glasses. "I don't see a promise ring on his finger, you know…"

During the Pain's invasion, the Orochimaruko order the shinobi of Otogakure (i.e. Sound Village) to assist the Leaf Village Shinobi in shoring up the defenses of the Leaf Village, since nearly everyone was busy rebuilding the village. Of course, it wasn't without problems…

"And besides, aren't you supposed to be the fiancée of the son of the Otokage?"

"Yeah," Naruto fumed, as he folds his arms.

"It's…complicated," Sakura said, as she blushed while looking down. Truth to be told, she was in love with both Sasuke and Naruto, but was at a loss as to whom she loves more. Unfortunately, that didn't stop her from being jealous of other females vying for Sasuke's attention…

"Ah, I see…"

"But never mind that! No matter what, I'm not going to let YOU get your slimy hands on my team-mate, you know!"

"Karin, Sakura," Sasuke said, as he swept back his hair while cherry blossom petals flew by on a gentle breeze. A string instrument could be heard in the background…

"Je t'aime."

"Ahhhhhhh," Karin and Sakura both said in unison, as they feinted with hearts in their respective eyes.

KLONK!

"Hey, idiot!" Sasuke yelled, as he rubbed the back of his head. "What's the big idea?"

"You cheated!" Naruto yelled. "You used a genjutsu technique!"

"And you use that pervert technique for those stupid contests of yours with Konohamaru," Sasuke replied. "At least I'm still training."

"Fine, I get your point," Naruto said. "By the way, what technique was that anyway?"

"I call it the 'Bishounen No Jutsu' technique, developed after that last family reunion we attended in Tokyo," Sasuke said. "It's my counter to your stupid 'Sexy No Jutsu' technique."

"Ha, we'll see about that-!"

"What are you up to, boys?" Usagi said, as she holds her son and cousin from behind.

"Gah!" Naruto and Sasuke said, as they both jump from being startled.

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Rantsu," Sakura said, as she respectfully bows her head, after quickly getting up.

"Orchimaruko!" Karin said, as she begins to cow-tow before the Otokage. "Please don't kill me for slacking off!"

"I'm not going to kill you, my dear Karin for socializing on MY time," Usagi said. "Maybe I'll experiment on you, but nothing drastic, mind you."

"Oh, thank, Mistress!"

"Ha, pathetic," Sakura said with a smirk.

Just then, Rini Chiba (aka Princess Chibiusa, aka "Sailor Chibi Moon"), Renata Uzumaki and Genko Saotome round the corner of the family home, located on the outskirts of the village.

"Oh, what's going on?" Rini asked.

"It looks like Sakura and Karin are at it again," Renata replied.

"Where were you guys, Rini?" Usagi asked.

"We just got back delivering groceries to some of the neediest families, Mom," Renata replied. "Although, I can't say a lot people wanted to see Genko…"

"I am offended that people would think that I am some kind of monster," said the young child, as she clutched her teddy bear named Maldis.

"Gen-chan, you have to understand that people are afraid of you because of you contain the Zero-Tailed Masked Leech," Usagi said with a sigh, as she gently touched her youngest child's stomach, thanks to an evil daimyo from the Land of Sky. The daimyo learned of the girl's dark future, and sought to control it by bonding a tailed beast to Genko as a means of controlling that future. Although the daimyo had been defeated by Genko's brother Naruto, it was too late to prevent Genko from becoming a "jinchuriki" like her older brother. Now, Genko was particularly feared, all thanks to the demon that existed within her…

"It's not fair, Mother," Genko said, as she clutched her toy.

"I know, baby," Usagi said, as she hugged her daughter. "But, remember this: it is the connections that we make that matter the most."

"Really?"

"Really," Usagi said with a smile.

"I appreciate this 'Kodak' moment, but can't we do something constructive?" Sasuke asked.

"As a matter of fact, we can," Usagi said with a broad smile, after she breaks her hug before standing up. "How would you guys want to learn how to fly?"

"Really?" Naruto said excitedly.

"Really."

"No big deal," Rini said with a shrug. "I learned how to fly when I turned 16 years old."

"How come she learned how to fly before me?"

"Because, little brother, I'm special," Rini said with a grin.

"At least I don't turn into giant ape!"

Naruto was referring to the fact that Rini had an oozaru form. In fact, all of Usagi's children had both a monster form and a god form, due to the fact that Usagi herself has both a monster form and a god form. That was probably why they were seen as valuable commodities by Usagi's enemies…

"That's funny, coming from someone who turns into a giant demon fox."

"Kids, hush," Usagi said. "All you are 'special' in each and every way."

"Mom, it's not like I'm a special needs kid," Naruto groused.

"Now THAT is debatable," Sasuke said.

"Okay, then," Usagi said, as she stretched her limbs. She then turned towards Sakura.

"Would you like to learn how to fly?"

"Yes!" Sakura said. "Take THAT Ino-!"

Usagi then turns towards Karin.

"Would YOU like to learn how to fly?"

"It would be an honor to learn a new jutsu, Mistress," Karin said, as she continued to lower her eyes.

"Excellent," Usagi said with a smile. She then turns towards Rini.

"You get to help."

"Fine, whatever."

"Alright, then, let's begin…"

Meanwhile, at the council meeting, consisting of the heads of the most powerful clans, there was a heated discussion taking place.

"Are you all out of your mind?" Ranma said, as he slammed his palm on the table.

"Dad, calm down," Lord Kenshin Rantsu said. Kenshin was the daimyo of the Land of Fire, albeit reluctantly.

"But why Danzo?"

"The fact of the matter is that everything that I have done was for the good of this village, Lord Ranma," Danzo said.

"Oh, really? I remember when you and your 'Root' formed an alliance with Hanzo the Salamander. Remember how THAT turned out? And what about what happened to the Uchiha clan? As a 'branch member', I still haven't forgotten that."

"My goal was to facilitate a lasting peace with Amegakure," Danzo said. "And, in hindsight, had I been successful, our village would not have been destroyed."

Pause.

"As for the other matter, the Uchiha clan was an internal threat to the village. By their decision to stage a coup against the council, during a time when we were still recovering from the attack caused by the Demon Fox, there was no way we could risk a civil war."

"Humph," Ranma said, as he sits back down. "You should have contacted me before making that decision."

"But you are NEVER available for consultation, Lord Ranma," said Elder Koharu.

"That's because I'm trying to protect not just this village, but the entire world. In fact, my wife and I just got back from fighting out alien giants who have the means of cracking this planet in two."

"Be as it may, there isn't always the means available to us to contact you, brother," said Lord Hiashi Hyuga. Hiashi was Usagi and Ranma's teammate and best friend when Usagi and Ranma were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, respectively, in another life.

"I think that it's just too convenient that only Danzo could convince the council that the Uchiha are a threat," Ranma said.

"The fact of the matter is that there are too many instances where outsiders have attacked our village," said Elder Homura, as he adjusts his glasses. "With the destruction of the village, and the threat from the Akatsuki still out there, we need a more disciplined shinobi force."

"My suggestion to appoint Kakashi as the new hokage still stands," Lord Shikaku Nara said. Shikaku, like his son Shikamaru, were masters of Shadow Manipulation."

"And I still say that we need a new direction," Homura replied. "I say that we call a vote."

"But will Lord Kenshin accept the will of the council?" Danzo asked slyly.

"If you think that I can't be impartial because of my family, then I will, for the sake of the council, will abstain from issuing a veto," Kenshin replied. "But, only if you abstain from voting for yourself."

"That is most gracious of you, Lord Kenshin," Danzo said. "I shall comply."

"Alright," Kenshin said, deciding to ignore the disingenuous tone of Danzo's words. He then turns towards two aides. "Since I don't want people to get hard feelings, we will vote by secret ballot. My aides will pass to you all a white marble and a black marble. A vote for Danzo will be in the form of a white marble, a black marble will be in the negative. A cup will be passed around for you all to place the desired in. Any questions?"

"Will Lord Ranma respect the will of the council?" Danzo said. "After all, he is the Jade King, the Lord of the Go Kamisora Gama."

"Dad?" Kenshin asked.

"I will respect the will of the council's decision, as well those of my branch clan," Ranma growled.

"Very well, we may begin the vote…"

**Tbc.**


End file.
